


Of Thunder and Spiders

by boats_birds



Series: Of Prompts and Requests [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms, in which fluffy cuddles happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko closes his mouth and looks back to the window. “It’s nothing, Kagami-kun,” he says, but Kagami knows better, and the idiot should know he knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Thunder and Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> 'Kagakuro - Thunderstorm. Kuroko is going to spend the night in his boyfriend's apartment and while they are enjoying the evening a thunderstorm breaks lose. What kagami doesn't know ( and isn't supposed to know) is that kuroko is scared of thunder.'
> 
> I honestly should have had this written like a month ago, but I'm terrible, I'm sorry orz BUT! I love thunderstorm prompts and the adorable fluff that ensues, so I hope I did it justice!

Kuroko’s hand cards through his hair and Kagami, for what feels like the first time and yet the millionth time, finds himself in the most perfect place in all the world.

It’s a lazy night for them, as most of their date nights go, but those are Kagami’s favorites, so he can’t find it in himself to mind. Laying with his head tucked away on Kuroko’s lap, the ruffle of a page being turned mixes with the low mumblings of the TV, and the soft pressure of slender fingers slides across his scalp. His eyes shut occasionally as he drifts in and out of sleep thanks to Kuroko’s lulling presence, and he hasn’t been this content since the last time Kuroko came over.

Kuroko doesn’t get to come over often. He does when he can, which is typically every weekend, sometimes after practice, and other times after school. He comes to tutor him in Japanese, for free food, to steal kisses and one of Kagami’s T-shirts. Sometimes he brings Nigou who curls up in his newfound spot under the coffee table, and other times it’s just Kuroko, accompanied only with a glint in his eye before they end up sprawled in the entryway floor with messy sighs and pressing lips.

Alright, admittedly, Kuroko comes over a lot, but it’s still not enough for him. And, he realizes with a tremble of excitement, it may never be enough for him.

He’s still curled in Kuroko’s lap, practically purring under the gentle attention, when a distant boom interrupts the calm of their night. Kagami doesn’t take much notice in it at first, too close to falling asleep and drooling all over Kuroko’s thigh to care. But the soothing touch on his head stills, fingers halting their brushing, and he almost growls at the loss of it.

One red eye peeks open at Kuroko, only to find him looking out the window. He pauses, then rolls over to stare up at his boyfriend. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Kuroko meets his gaze, blue eyes tracing over his face in careful strokes, and Kagami knows him well enough that he can almost physically see Kuroko’s guard slip into place. Kuroko goes to reply, when another crack of thunder rattles the room, causing the lights above them to flicker. Then the rain starts, the slow and soft patter building until it sounds like white noise in the apartment.

Kuroko closes his mouth and looks back to the window. “It’s nothing, Kagami-kun,” he says, but Kagami knows better, and the idiot should know he knows better.

He’s scowling now, and he’s just about to scold Kuroko about  _trusting him more, dammit, they’re partners_ , but then the lights flicker again. He sighs and stretches, popping his back before dragging himself out of Kuroko’s warm lap and off of the couch. “I’m gonna go find some candles or something. In case the power goes out.”

“Okay,” is Kuroko’s quiet reply, but there’s an undertone of a tremble in his voice, one Kagami can’t miss and swears to kiss away as soon as he gets back. As it is, he ruffles light blue hair before trudging into the kitchen.

It doesn’t take long for him to dig out a few candles and an old lighter from one of the drawers, his back turned to Kuroko for just a few moments. But when he turns around again, it’s apparently been enough time for Kuroko to hide himself away in the blanket he’s grabbed off the back of the couch. He’s cocooned himself in it, only the top of his head visible like a little Kuroko burrito, and Kagami nearly snorts in amusement.

He walks back to his boyfriend, setting the candles on the coffee table and lopsided grin dancing on his face. “What’re you doing, Kuroko?” A shift in the blanket fortress then blue eyes pop out to peek up at him. Kagami snickers and reaches to tousle his hair again. “You planning on coming out anytime soon?”

Kuroko pauses, Kagami can almost see the soundless gears churning in his head, then mumbles, “It’s fine in here, Kagami-kun. Please join me.”

A slim arm outstretches, blanket unwrapping from Kuroko and exposing him like an invitation Kagami couldn’t refuse even on his best day. He’s always been weak to Kuroko, and he knows that, but when Kuroko is  _downright freaking_   _adorable_ like this, Kagami wraps around his little pinky like he was made to be a ring. So he sits down beside the smaller, ducking under the blanket, and tugs him so they’re laying down, Kuroko pressed to his chest and blanket thrown over top of them like they’ve made their own cotton-polyester universe.

Kuroko stares at him for a moment, pale fingers tangling in his shirt and eyes pinning him to the armrest, then suddenly buries his face in the curve of Kagami’s neck, nosing along his jugular. Kagami wants to shiver and trail his hands up the bumps of Kuroko’s spine and maybe make a mess of his couch that he’ll regret in the morning. But thunder rumbles in the distance, making Kuroko flinch deeper into his skin, and then he just wants to do anything that will make Kuroko glow in happiness.

He brushes his hand through Kuroko’s hair, trying to get him to look up. “Hey, what’s wrong with you tonight?”

A quick answer, “It’s nothing, Kagami-kun.” Then another loud boom and another flinch.

Kagami scowls. After everything they’d been through, and Kuroko  _still_  thought he could lie and Kagami wouldn’t notice. After all the Maji Burger trips and becoming number one in Japan and mumbling their way through an awkward confession and learning the curve of each other’s lips and just being  _them_ , a shadow and his light.

Kagami isn’t observant like Kuroko, he’d never be able to notice everything about everyone in that amazing way that only Kuroko could do. But if there is one thing he’s conscious of, more than basketball or burgers or  _anything_ , it’s this little idiot.

And the fact that he didn’t realize that pisses Kagami off.

He grabs Kuroko’s face, gently tugging until wide baby blues are finally looking at him, then pinches his cheeks, pulling so Kuroko’s face stretches into something silly. Then he speaks before Kuroko can complain, frowning.

“We’ve been together this long and you’re my best friend. Don’t think you can start lying to me now, dumbass.”

Pausing in his warbled protests, Kuroko glances at him before looking down, eyes darting anywhere but his own. He lightly slaps Kagami’s hands away before rubbing at his cheeks, and he looks so small that Kagami wants to gather him in his arms and just stay in this blanket cocoon forever.

Kuroko’s voice is little, frail. “I’m afraid of thunder. And of the rain,” he whispers.

“Why?”

“Bad memories,” he says, as if that explains everything.

But with Kuroko, it does. Kagami understands that they’re still learning about each other, that there’s darkness they don’t know about each other yet, and that’s okay. He trusts Kuroko enough that when he’s ready to talk about it, he will, and until then, it’s up to Kagami to take care of him. If it’s important to this little guy, then it’s important to him too.

Kuroko’s always been there for him since the beginning, taken care of him when he needed it. And now it’s Kagami’s turn.

Kagami pulls Kuroko into his chest, ear pressed over his heartbeat and blue hair tickling his chin. He strokes a large hand over the curve of Kuroko’s spine, fingers slipping under his shirt to rub circles in the small of his back, then leans his cheek against Kuroko’s head, just lying there under the heat of the blanket. It’s a little hard to breathe, and he doesn’t know if it’s because of the blanket or because Kuroko’s making his heart race in his chest, but he doesn’t mind so much when he feels their breaths time together.

“…Did you know I’m afraid of spiders?” he suddenly asks.

“Huh?”

“I hate spiders. They’re creepy as hell and have too many legs.”

Silence. Then, “Spiders and dogs. You’re a little weird, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami’s face heats and he lightly whacks Kuroko’s side. “ _Shut up!_ I’m trying to comfort you!”

He can feel the pull of Kuroko’s smile against his chest, and his small body melts against his own large, relaxing in his hold. “I know. You’re doing well.”

His arms tighten around Kuroko’s waist, bringing him close enough to feel every ridge of his body and bury his nose in soft hair, and he closes his eyes. The thunder is in the distance now, bouncing echoes down the street as the rain tapers off to a lulling pitter-patter. Kuroko doesn’t flinch.

“It’s okay if you’re scared. Everybody’s scared of something. Just…” he pauses, cheeks flushing and heart pounding against his ribs. “Just try not to worry too much. I’m here, and I’ll always protect you, so it’s okay.”

Kuroko stills for a moment, tensing, then returns his hold, arms wrapping around his stomach and squeezing, strong and solid around his middle. He pulls away from Kagami to meet his gaze, and Kagami almost drowns in the happiness he sees there, almost goes blind from Kuroko’s soft smile. There’s no fear there, no hesitation. Just a trust so deep Kagami’s not sure he can comprehend it.

“Are you sure you’re not the one always saying embarrassing things, Kagami-kun?”

He snorts without thinking, then tangles his fingers in Kuroko’s hair. “No, that’s definitely you, idiot,” he says fondly, before leaning to taste Kuroko’s smile.

They wake up the next morning still nestled on the couch, sun-kissed skin contrasting ivory with electric sparks, a knot in Kagami’s back and muscles pleasantly sore. Kuroko’s bedhead is more ridiculous than ever, like a tiny tornado raged through his hair, but Kagami can’t seem to mind when Kuroko’s lips curve before kissing him good morning. Kagami feels his happiness and it fuels his own with a grin, so much so that he can’t even get mad later in the day when Kuroko laughs after he screams about a spider in the kitchen.

And Kuroko doesn’t flinch during the next storm, just curls against Kagami and smiles.


End file.
